Son of the Shinto Religion
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Obito sucked naruto and himself into a Kamui when is plan was foiled by naruto. Before naruto dies his father {Kashina's side of the family} grandmother, great grand mother and the Shinigami pull him out give I'm some badasss gifts. Warning above god like naruto.
1. Prolog

_**I do not own Naruto, Beach or the Percy Jackson series**_**_ they belong to their respective owners. This is the basis of this story naruto unlocks his families power when he awakens when he sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan. He is the _****_descendent of the shinto religion's big three Susanoo his father on his fathers side, Amaterasu is his grandmother and Tsukuyomi his great grandmother on his mothers side he will get _****_advanced versions of the basic three sharingan jutsu_****_. After naruto beats Obito he gets taken out of his world. Also naruto's age will originally 21 but his godly relatives make him an 13 year old boy. _**

**moves/god ****speech/monster form reales ****speech**

_Thoughts _

* * *

In a valley of death were there were thousands apron thousands of dead bodes. The ten tailed statue destroyed with a nine tail powered **Ultra big ball** **Rasenshuriken. **basically destroying all chance of the moon eye plan. Damn you Uzumaki damn you **Water style great water dragon**! Yelled Obito as an 40 foot tall water dragon shooting at naruto angry that he had worked for all of it for nothing. You killed everyone I cared for Uchiha you will pay **Susanoo! **Yelled naruto as a black rib cage appeared blocking the giant water dragon. Naruto started to pump more chakra into his Susanoo making it expand and arms and a head to appear what only could be described as muscle tissue appearing over the bones the arms split into from two to four. Two spears appear in its hands. Shields appear in the bottom arms. **Shinra Tensei** yelled obito as an invisible force of power came from obito's the force crashed into naruto's shields blocking the attack. I failed madara's plan for that I can't live but I will take you down with uzumaki scum **Kamui**! Yelled as the biggest vortex appeared and sucked up naruto and obito ripping them in to shreds. Before it could kill naruto four glowing arms reached out and grabbed him and pulled him out.

They pulled him into a blank space divided into four areas a moon and a women in a black kimono and white hair, a storm and a man that anyone in konaha could say without a doubt that it was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze,a sun and a women with black hair in a blue kimono, finally a grave marker and a purple man with wild long white hair and a pure white kimono.{male version} **So this is our ****descendent and your son brother. **Said the women with white hair looking at naruto then to minato. **Ah it has been sixteen years since i saw my dear grand nephew.** Said the purple man looking at naruto remembering the day he saw his youngest family member was the day he the kyuubi in him and took Susanoo's human form minato's wife god when Susanoo came back he demanded that red head Uzumaki. **Aw he looks adorable like a ****little fox kit sleeping. **Said Tsukuyomi looking at her great grandson's sleeping form. Mnnm ramen pork ramen beef ramen. Mumbled naruto while asleep. **Ok that is definably my daughters n him, no doubt bought that only Kushina and her son are so abscessed** **bought ramen that they dream it. **Said the Black haired women thinking bought her daughter Kashina before she gave her to her father as soon as she gave Kushina ramen when she was two she herd bought those damn noodles. **I find it kind of funny he has my looks and my dear fiery wife's personality. **Mnn gonna kick minato's balls later for revenge mnnm then I'll become ramen king. Mumbled naruto still sleeping but also how he was going to hurt minato hey he only got one punch on him most people would want more.[this is not a good naruto story but it is not a bad naruto story basically he will not be the overly forgiving dumbness in cannon] Susanoo paled slightly his punch hurt him when naruto was a regular human now he was a demo-god! **To much of my ****wife's personality why did kushina have to be violent when angry.** Said Minato/Susanoo praying that dose not happen.

**Hahaha oh my Izanagi[I think he is the ultimate shinto god] this will be funny hurry wake him up so we can see susanoo say good bye to his balls.** Said the death god Shinigami laughing his ass of while the girls giggle and susanoo glare hard at the death god. **No aren't you supposed to be my family why do you want to see me in pain?** Asked susanoo while anime tear streaming down his face. What where am I last thing I remember was fighting obito and he used kamui on me? Asked naruto wondering where he was then his eyes landed on minato in a instant minato was on the floor crying holding his family jewels. **Why son why is it ****because before I left you I said "Try not to die" when your were facing nagato. **Said Susanoo/minato praying to anyone who would listen to his prayer that that would be it. Yeah yea dick great confidence booster. Said naruto who wanted to do it again. **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah oh my I love what I saw Do it again, do it again, do it again. **Yelled the death god while the goddess were rolling on the flour laughing. I know this dick is my father but who are the rest of you? Asked naruto staring at the two beautiful women and the purple guy. **We are your grand parents my name is Amaterasu this is your great grand mother old Tsukuyomi and the guy ****over there is the Shinigami and oh if you din't know that dumbness you call a father is also known as Susanoo. **Said Amaterasu while her sibling glaring at her for calling one old and another for the dumbness comment. Bullshit I'm not related to any gods. Stated naruto who was wanting the truth. **Well you are so ****accept it brat.** Said the god of death staring at the blond gaki that was calling him a liar. Ok whatever, so what do you people want? Asked naruto not believing this bullshit that is reality{in this story}

**We want to give you a better life son, a better childhood I fucked yours up by sealing the kyuubi in you. **Said Minato/Susanoo looking sad bought doing the sealing. Dad i don't blame you for the sealing ok besides my childhood was the beast a demon container could ask for. Said naruto looking at his father in the eyes telling his it was ok. But you still are a dumbness to think that telling the village was a good idea. Said naruto not caring bought kyuubi anymore. **I still want to make it right so me and my sisters are going to send you to our Greek cousins world. **But why some o my friends may have died but their still people I conceder friends down. **No son there are not din't you notice they all died of demonic chakra poisoning the only reason you din't notice it is because you are the son of a demon container so it din't ****affect you at all because you grew for ten months with yoki flaring in your motors whom. **You mean all of my friends, comrades have died please say your kidding right right? Asked naruto thinking he will never see his friends smiling faces again, **Sorry boy but it is all true but all shinobi who fought Obito are going to ****heaven so don't worry. ** Said the death god looking at the crying blond who was looking better. **Son we are sending you to this world in hopes that you can live ****peacefully. But incase you can't we are giving you a four things from each of us so could you come here please? **Asked Minato/Susanoo looking at his son as he came up o the four holy beings. **This is my gift to you the three sacred ****treasures first the Yasakani no Magatama this necklace boots your chakra network and give you perfect chakra control.** A necklace that looks like itachi's appeared on naruto's shoulders he felt his reservers grow but instead of usual uncontrollable whirlpool it was now a still ocean.** Next is the is the Mirror Yata mirror the strongest ****shield it blocks all attacks and I up graded it so it can turn into armor at anytime ** A armband with a mirror in it appeared on naruto's arm{its armor form looks like Itachi's complete Susanoo without the extra arms if you don't know what that looks like go to naruto-wiki go to Susanoo and it is the one right before it goes red }. **Now for my final gift my son is a sword a sword that makes the grass cutter look like shit I named it Benihime or crimson princess your mother put apart of her soul into this blade so she can help you more she will tell you how to use it but she did tell me to say to you that to activate it just say awaken benihime**{looks just like benihime in bleach and has all o the powers from it and maybe a banki.}

**My dear Grandson will you come here?** Asked Amaterasu as naruto came over she put her hand on naruto's left eye and pushes a lot of holy chakra into casing naruto to get on his knees and old his left eye in pain it felt like having his eye set on ire and freezing over and over again. As it starts to bleed golden blood. When he opens his eye it is no longer Sasuke's E.M.S. it was now gold with what looks like a black sun. What what was that? Asked naruto trying not to pass out in pain. **That my dear grandson was my gift I turned you holy black fire to a hole new level and also gave it the ability to ****freeze your enemy use it well my grandson.** Said the goddess of heaven and the sun to her grandson. Thanks but you could have warned me bought the pain granny. Said naruto while Amaterasu looked like she din't care though. **My little ****naru-chan come here and get my present but as you said you want a warning this is like my sister's present I am going to Increase the power of your right sharingan eye it ail do to things first it will make your Tsukuyomi so powerful that only I or another moon god could break out of it and finally the ability to use Izanagi for 1 a day so come over here and get your gift. **Said the moon goddess as naruto walked to her and she put her hand on his right eye he could feel his eye being through in and out of reality until it settled in reality it start red to bleed golden blood like his left eye did. It now looked like a black crescent moon in a gold background. Thank you grandma for this gift I will try to use it well. Said naruto once he got over the peon{hehe get it?}

**Boy get over here now before I ****decide to take my gift back. **Said the shinigami looking annoyed that this child got his thin last. Ok Shinigami-sama I be right there. Said naruto not wanting to anger the death god. **My gift to you is three paths of the rinnegan for you but no more and you may decide for which path. **Said the god of death looking a naruto waiting for him to answer which of the three out o six paths he wanted. Wait I thought Kami gave those eye not you Shinigami-sama. Said naruto looking at the death god wanting an answer. **No child it was me! Why do all mortal think it was my brother who made them he doesn't have any control of the dead so why do they think it was kami?! ** Yelled/Asked the death god with angry eyes which he now noticed were the Rinnegan. Well, Shinigami-sama it is because you don't appear like a kind type of man and if you don't mind me asking why did you give a human suck power? Asked naruto who was trying not to get the fuck over it to the death god. **I made because we all knew the juubi was starting to ****kill you humans but by ancient law we could not directly interfere with mortal world but my job was big already if I din't give my eyes to that brat it would expand by thousands bye the seconds. Now say brat which do you want? **Asked the shinigami looking at his. Omm Shinigami-sama quick question do I have to use dead bodes or could I just get the power? asked naruto while thinking of messing with the dead sounded wrong to him. **No boy you don't now for the love of everything holy choose so I can do my work there is still so many souls to be judged after the war. **Said the death god annoyed looking to do so much work.

Ok I would like Animal path, Asura path and Deva path sir, Said naruto not expecting the death god to grab his entire face and push his own holy chakra into naruto's eyes. When he opened them they both had Three ring surrounding the sun and the moon.{ basically everting the same exempt 3 ring in each eye within the first ring are the original pattern} **Now that the gifts are given you shall go son goodbye and I love you. ** Said Susanoo/Minato said to his only son as he watched is son disappear. **Oh shit we forgot to tell him he will deage{not sure on spelling} to 13 and will have to go to school! **Shouted Minato/Susanoo writing down that both the info for the school he had enrolled him in. Good luck son you might not need it thought. Thought minato/Susanoo.

* * *

_**So love it hate it tell me**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone who is reading I heard your reviews and must say I am proud of my self. I mean so far that was the longest chapter I have ever **_**_written ever on anything. Also someone has _****_brought it to my mind that I should add "this" when ever someone was specking and I agree whole hardly but there is one thing I must say why has nobody wrote bought naruto being the son of Susanoo I mean there are at least 10 stores bought him being the son of Amaterasu and a few bought him being the son of Tsukuyomi but none that make him the son of Susanoo what that dose not make sense. Now I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson in any way or form. Also their might be a pairing later and maybe a lemon{for those who don't like lemon just skip it ok for those who do enjoy it when it gets there.} Their might be a pairing between these Percy Jackson girls Aphrodite, Athena, Hestia for these reason Aphrodite because she is hot she may be slut like but she is doing her job {Goddess of love that also means lust…I think} Athena because she is the goddess of war so she might fall for mind as for Hestia will of fire duh. his And finally sorry for my _****_grammar it english is my worst subject in school. Also I will try to get the hutus name right in _****_Japanese but in using google translate oh yeah and I finally know why people read and write _****_fan fiction it is because they feel unstained with the actual seres. _**

**God speak/moves/sword spirit talk**

_thoughts_

_"Regular human/demi god speech"_

[translations or as close as I could get to the right translation]

{my thoughts or what shit looks like}

_**Ok lets start this shit! **_

* * *

It has been two months sense he came to this dimension. He woke up in a apartment that his father got him. It took him 20 minutes for him to relies that he is in his 13 year old forum. Before he freaked out he saw a large number of books next to an letter that read Dear son I forgot to tell you that your body will deage into a 13 year old state. You will have to go back to school until your 18 in this world son. I know how you feel bought school to get you be in 7th grade I will be putting you in Nancy academy.{thats the right name right} I gave you a lot of books so just use your sharingan to memorize the stuff in them. Oh yeah also the kyuubi is gone but you still have a minds scape it is where your mothers soul live just meditate. Goodbye son and next year we might be able to train you latter. **"Kage bushin no jutsu."**{Shadow clone jutsu}Said naruto as 10 clones appeared out of smoke. "Ok go pick up a book activate the sharingan an read when your finished dispel no go." Said naruto as he watched his clones pick up some books and read. But first he picked up a clock seeing it was 9:00A.M.

* * *

_**In the gods council room on Olympus**_

**"I don't see why we should let that shinto demi god stay here." **Said the king of the gods Zeus thinking why should he not get rid of the shinto kid. **"Because brother that could start a war and he is the son of the shinto you."** Said Poseidon trying to make his brother see tat shit will go down if he dose anything, and trying to save his friends and his equivalent's son. {in this story Susanoo is the shinto king god and susanoo is the storm god so he and Poseidon are like Bro's and shit} "**Dad chill ok, beside he will help us when the great prophecy comes." **Said the god of the prophecies Apollo. "**What do you mean son, how will this child help us?" **Asked Zeus looking at his child wondering how he could help. **"Well, dad he's a skilled warrior ttys to keep the peace so he won't betray us and ****since do to old laws we can't do anything directly but he is strong and will help us." "Ok son but if your wrong I will hurt him and you do you understand?" **Asked the king of the gods to his son who was looking ok though you could see a little of his color was gone. **"Yes son I see your point, lets just ****hope he doesn't betray us."** Said Zeus thinking of what the shinto brat could do for him or his family. **"I just want to fight him when he gets older." **Said Ares drooling at the thought of a good fight.

* * *

**_At naruto's _****_apparent_**

"Ok I while you clones read I try to contact mom." Said the original naruto picking up Benihime and putting it in his lap while in lotus position. Naruto closed his eyes and then he starting to be surrounded by a red ora his hair staring to become red as his mother Benihime seemed to be vibrating. When naruto opened his eyes he was in konaha but everything was in a red color. "**So my baby naruto is here at last." **Said Kushina as she appeared out of no where looking at naruto. "Ahhh, Mom what the hell you scarred the living shit out of me." Said naruto looking at his mother who was laughing when he screamed but when he started talking to him she was looking pissed. **"Naruto what did you gust say to your wonderful mother who was kind enough to cut a bit of her soul and put it into a blade." **Said kushina looking at her soon in a to sweet smile that gave him shivers.{You know the one} "Sorry mother I will try not to swear much." "**Ok son it is time to begin training with my blade." "**Yes mother I sorry. lets get this over with" Said naruto while 2 copes of the benihime Kushina grabbed one while naruto grabbed the other.

They slashed cut and dogged other for what felt like forever. When they finished naruto was covered in bruises and cut all over his body and panting like he just went around with but Kushina seemed fine but panting like she just went for a quick run. "How are you so good at swordsmanship mom?" Asked naruto looking at his mother. "_Naruto is kind of good with a sword he __pro ply has some form of skill." _Thought kushina as she looked at her son she then released he said something. "**Sorry but could you repeat that I din't catch what you said?" **Said kushina a bit red in embarrassment. "I said how are you so good a kenjutsu mom?" Asked naruto looking at his mother. **"Well, I was a kenjutsu specialist when I was a ninja." **Said kushina who was looking at the ramen stand she used to go to. _"I wonder If there is ramen there?"_ Wondered kushina who was drooling bought ramen. **"son ****goodbye be back here by tomorrow ok, good now go." **Said kushina as naruto was pulled out of his mind scape and found him self looking at his clones who were done reading. "Ok everyone dispel in a little ok?" Naruto asked his clones. "Yes sir." Said naruto's clones dispelling giving naruto memories and information on this world.

"Ok i think I should work on my oh I din't name my new Doujutsu, I know I'll name it **Han Kami no me**[demigod eye]." Said naruto activating his new eyes. He put his hands in the a cross sign. **"Kage bushin no jutsu."**{Shadow clone jutsu}Seven clones appeared getting in to a fighting stance. "Come and get clones." At that the clones attacked him. **"Ōkina ****suitō no jutsu!"**[great water dragon technique] a large water dragon formed out of the moisture in the air making everything in the clone's area who summoned it dry. It launched at the original naruto who raised his hands and his armband glowed he felt a pull on his chakra armor started to form in an instant it was done. It looked like itachi's final Susanoo. **"Yata Mirror!" **The water dragon crashed into it as naruto shifted his stance so he was holding the dragon with one hand. He pulled his other hand back and made a fist when the fist hit the dragon it exploded into a large amount of water the clone that shot the water dragon dispelled. Three clones started to send a large amount of chakra into their eyes. The skeleton of their susanoo's formed quicker then usual. _"It seems with my new eyes can make the great defense Susanoo can complete themselves faster." _Thought the original naruto looking at his clones whose susanoo's completed{look up knight on google images on the top row fifth one over it looks like that} them selfs but what shocked him was that the clones fussed wither susanoo's no longer having those pure yellow eyes now were black with his **Han Kami no me **them.

Then their susanoo's started to shrink to human size. Two formed swords one looked like a broadsword another looked like a katana and charged while the other drew its bow and fired a arrow of Amaterasu fire shot. Naruto jumped up and channeled chakra into his eyes and looked at his hand. **"Amaterasu!****" **Yelled naruto as a blade of black flame appeared but it felt different it felt hot!{I think no Amaterasu flame did not effect the user became what good a powerful flame attack would be when it can attack you so in this a regular black fire would not effect the caster.} Naruto caught the flame arrow and it froze in pure white ice.{white ice and black flame, thought it would be poetic right?} Naruto dodged a slash from his clone and slashed it his clone kept bask avoiding the flame blade. _"Mnn it might fuck up my head but lets see my new Tsukuyomi" _Thought naruto channeling chakra into his right eye staring into his clones eye. "Take this the ultimate illusion **Tsukuyomi!**"{Moon reader} Naruto saw the sky turn gold and a black moon in the sky the ground looked like the valley of the end but instead of the first hokage and Uchiha Madara there were himself and Sasuke Uchiha.

"So this is it this is my **Tsukuyomi**." Said naruto looking at his world of illusions when he looked up he saw his shadow clone tried up by chains coming from his and sasuke's statues mouths. He killed his clone{clone with the crossbow} and it went up in smoke naruto found himself in the real world. He felt a slash on his back. **"Izanagi" **Said naruto who felt himself being pulled out of reality, he appeared 3 feet away. "Come here and die for that cheep shot **Benshō Ten'in!"  
**The clone with the katana was pulled towards naruto who had his blade pull ready to kill his clone. Naruto turned his arm into a sword his clone died with impact.

He sent a missile out of his hand and destroyed the last clone. _"It seems that all I have to do is think of the __weaponry I want and my Asura path delivers." _Thoght naruto who was thinking bought his new powers. "It will take my a few months so that I can know my limitations with my **Han Kami no me**." Said naruto who was wanting to practice more but felt tiered he checked the time "11pm I should probably get some sleep." Said naruto getting into bed.

That is my chapter until the new year but because i might get bored I might start another story. Also If you're a naruto with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan lover then read it.


	3. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson series but I wish I did._**

_"Thought"_

"Speech"

**Moves**

**God or benihime speak**

_**Now lets rock mofo**_

* * *

It has been a few months since naruto enrolled in Nancy Academy. He made a few friends such as Percy Jackson a small black hair green eyed kid. And Grover Underwood a black crippled kid who was covered in acne.{Just imagine grover from the movie but younger and not being recast in the movie besides the goat feet he looks like a normal black teenager} They were naruto's best friends. They were currently on a school bus trip for a museum. He was siting in the middle between Percy and Grover. Nancy Bobofit a red haired bitch was throwing peaces of peanut butter and ketchup at grover. "I'm going to kill her" Said Percy who was bought to get up but Grover pulled him back down. "It's ok I like peanut butter besides if you do anything Ms Dodds will give you detention " Said Grover trying to calm Percy down. Percy saw Naruto make a paper ninja star. "Who said it would be me." Said Percy as Grover followed his line of sight to see Naruto was about to through the ninja star. "Naruto wait don't" Grover did not get the chance to finish his sentence as Naruto through the ninja star as Nancy through her sandwich, Naruto's ninja star went through the sandwich cutting it self into the seat Nancy was sitting in. She was paling at the fact a piece of paper cut through the seat.

"Miss Bobofit please don't mess with my friends." Said naruto with a sadistic grin that naruto learned from Anko in konaha. "Naruto why do you hangout with these losers I can't understand I mean your considered cool." Said Nancy she couldn't understand why he din't lose the nerds and hang out with her.{hints hints nah just joking she is as important as a nameless pirate grunt under the command of some filler pirate from one piece yeah not being harsh she just is} "It because theory better people than you now stop." Said naruto in the upmost authority. Nancy turned around so fast you could hear a bone break."Thanks man you din't have to do that." Said Grover looking thankful.

"No problem man I try to help my friends at all times." Stated Naruto as he was in guy's and lee's nice guy pose. "Don't ever and I mean ever do that again ok, good." Said Percy with a face that said are you serious? "But my flames of youth will be extinguished if I don't fan them!" Whisper yelled Naruto as soon as he said that he felt a great pain from his head. **"Son if you do that again you ****won't just get a headache do you understand?" **Asked Kushina/Benihime in a tone that said disagree you will die. _"Yes mother I understand please don't mess with my head." _Thought naruto to his mother in a mental link that they set up a while ago. "**Good boy now what have we ****learned?" **Asked kushina/benihime. _"Never act like Guy-sensei or Lee." _Thought naruto hopping that e answered right.

**"That's right now go back to your friends they looking at you." **Said kushina/benihime to naruto not wanting her son to be known as the crazy guy.{Not fun after a while fun at first though} "Sorry guy what do you want I was spacing out?" Asked Naruto as Grover and Percy looked at him weird but they looked like they were buying it. "I said I hope this trip doesn't get me into trouble like the other I told you about." Said Percy as Naruto nodded as he herd about percy's bad luck with school field trips.

* * *

**_In the museum_**

As they were walking into the greek secession of the museum. Mr Burner was talking about something about the titans and Kronos how he ate his children. _"Sick, sick baste red I mean e did it because his __children were going to overthrow him they probably won't if he din't eat them thank Izanagi that Kami wasn't like that." _Thought naruto thanking every shinto god for that. "Shut up Nancy!" Yelled Percy that woke Naruto out of his musings. "Mr Jackson do you have something to say?" Mr Burner asked percy who was blushing red in embarrassment. "No sir no I don't." Said Percy hopping he wouldn't get into trouble for his outburst. "Well, then if you don't mind mister Jackson could you tell me why Kronos ate his children?" Mister burner looking at Percy who looked like he was trying to remember. "Umm he was afraid that his children would attack him for his throne like he did to his father?" Percy stated even though at the end it sounded like a question looking at burner hopping he was right. {I make sure he won't be a complete idiot he will still be loyal to a fault}

"Indeed mister Jackson good answer." Mr Burner said as he was about to start on another piece when he heard Nancy say "yeah like on a job application will say please explain why god or whiter ate his kids." "Thank you miss Bobofit that is a good question why dose ancient greek mythology matter now a day?" Mister Burner asked looking at the kids until his eyes landed on Naruto. "Could you answer that Mister Uzumaki?" "I don't know sir. Maybe if you go to Greece or something." Naruto said hopping he got it right. "Mnn half credit Mister Uzumaki." Mister Burner looked at the nearest cloak it was 11:30. "Ok kids it's time for lunch go to the front." Mister Burner as the children left for the front of the museum.

* * *

**In the front of the Museum **

"I can't believe he thinks I can Answer all of theses questions I mean I no genius." Percy said to Grover and Naruto while eating a baloney sandwich. "understatement of the century." Naruto said while Percy wondering if he could actually hurt Naruto. {The answer is no by the way} "Fuck you man fuck you." Percy said looking at Naruto trying not to be angry at his friend.{This is my version so there will be swearing and a lot of it} Just then a piece of a sandwich landed on Grovers lap. "haha can't do anything can you grover can't even eat right." Said Nancy laughing at her not so funny joke."Damn it Nancy how old are you five?" Asked an annoyed Percy Jackson at how bad this girl is messing with his friend. "I may act immature but at least I am smarter than you." Said Nancy as Percy's anger swelled a small almost invisible water tentacle came from a near by large fountain pulled her into it. "Percy pushed me!" Nancy yelled as miss Dodds came behind Percy with a look that clearly said "You fucked up and this is what I have been waiting for". "Mr Jackson you will be come with me now." Said Ms Dodds as she dragged Percy to the museum. "Wait Ms Dodds it was me that pushed her." Said Grover and Naruto at the same time."I think not Mr Underwood and Uzumaki I know you two were there and mr Jackson was closest so e must have pushed her ." Ms Dodds said as she walked next to Percy. "Now honey I will take you to the gift shop to buy ms Bobofit a new shirt." Said Ms Dodds dragging Percy to the Museum. "Mmnn hey Grover did you see a water tentacle like thing grab Nancy's foot or did I just see that?" Asked Naruto looking at Grover who was looking like he just found his friend has died.

"I.. I don't know what you talking about what tentacle." Said Grover who was obviously lying. "Ok man whatever you say." Naruto said as he sensed a somewhat large release of some kind of demonic energy. _"Hey mom did you feel that because it feels like an__ offspring of a tailed beast or something?"_ Naruto mentally asked his mother and most perish blade. _**"Yes I did son. Remember what your dad said that this world gads its own Gods and monsters I guessing the energy that we seemed was there washed down version of the tailed beast chakra. Also I think your friend Percy may be in trouble so you may want to go in there and help him also if you kill whatever is attacking him use me I want to go into actual combat." ** _Kushina/Benihime told her son wielder. _"Sure mom I make sure to slice it up with you great blade." _Thought Naruto as he cut his mental link with his blade/mother. "Later Grover I need to take a dump." Naruto said as he got up and walked into the museum ignoring grover who tried to make up some crap for him to stop. As soon Naruto was in the museum he herd a strange sound he disappeared with a leaf body flicker. As he appeared in the large area with all of the greek crap he saw estrange bat human hybrid thing attacking Percy. He was about to intervene when he saw mister Burner pull out a pen took of the top and yelled what he think sounded like "What ho Percy" or something like that. As a greek style sword that appeared to be slightly glowing. Naruto saw Percy kill the bat hybrid what could only be said as untrained grace like something that came naturally to him.

A second after the sword slice the bat hybrid turned to yellow dust. Percy's sword shrank and turned into a pen he started looking for Mr Burner he seemed to disappear. Percy looked like he was about to freak out but seemed to calm down and walked away. When Percy was gone he saw the golden dust start to change it started to look like that bat thing again. Naruto's left eye turned gold with a black sun with a few rings around it. _"freeze_ Amaterasu" thought Naruto as the bat thing froze in pure white ice. Naruto took out a sealing scroll and sealed the ice bat into the scroll. _"I might need this latter or __perhaps ir it is like that it won't reform?" _Naruto thought as he walked out of the museum. When he was out he saw Percy was looking at Grover trying to find why he was lying to him. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Naruto asks as Percy and Grover looked at Naruto. "Hey naruto do you know who miss Dodds is?" Percy asked Naruto as he was hopping that he was not crazy and imagined his math teacher and that she was a bat creature. From the strange looks everyone gave Percy the is he crazy look. Naruto decided to go with the save thing and said "Percy who is Ms Dodds did you hit your head on the way from the museum when I was taking a dump?" Asked Naruto knowing a guess that they were in some genjutsu that disorder their memory on their bat teacher. "Mnn never mind then it was probably nothing forget I said anything.

" Percy said not wanting to be that crazy kid that told his preschool teacher he saw a man in a trench coat with one eye. "Don't worry about it man if it was important you would have said so." Naruto said as he did a few hand signs discretely making two Blaze clones. "Naruto what did you just do?" Grover asked him because he felt a release of energy. "What do you mean?" Asked Naruto while grover was trying to come up with a name for it. "I mean those weird hand movements." Grover said while trying and failing to copy the hand movements. "Its a nervous tick sort of I just do it when Im really bored." Answered Naruto as he stopped while the blaze clones went of to find more monsters to figure out what was going on. "Come on children its time to leave for the buss." Mr Burner said as he wheeled himself over and the kids got up to go. _"Do you think he knows he is one sir?" _Grover asked Mr Burner with some magic thought connection thing. _"Witch one Grover andI don't know that power I felt a while ago was that of a demigod with years of practice to control." "I think that was Naruto sir percy clearly has powers of the sea but that energy we felt was flame based." "It doesn't matter grover lets just do our jobs." "Yes sir Chiron but shouldn't we speed up helping Percy mature first before taking him to camp." "Yes we should now lets get on the buss also warring their will be be... " _Thought Chiron for dramatic effect. _"A three hour exam for __finals." "Sir that was not funny I thought there wold be something DANGEROUS!" _

_**Sorry it took so long but school comes first also Taco Tuesday and before you ask **_**_because I felt like it_**


End file.
